An Unexpected Couple
This is a roleplaying article it started by User:IceMaster123 and User:Crystalcarpochaos. Story "Chaos walks in a quit street and eats lovely her Ice Cream" "suddenly there falls a envelope on the ground."She just walks to her house and eats sill from her ice cream" "Samui comes from behind a wall." Oh no, she didn't saw it .. i must try it again... but on an another way... Chaos forget suddenly something and runs to Hono ,She thinks "how can i forget that ... Kuso!" said she loud! "Samui follows her." ~moments later~ Chaos shouts "Hono!" Hono asks "yeah what is.." Chaos "i forget my lovely soccerball" Hono *facepalm* with a strange look "dafuq!" "Chaos takes her soccerball and walks back to her home" Samui comes to Chaos and says "Uhm, hello *blushes*" Chaos sees him and say "oh hey what is it?!" Samui" Uhm, i want to ask you something. *blushes* uhm, do you want to date with me? *blushes* Chaos asks with a strange look "uhm who ar u?!" Samui: I am Yukinokesho Samui. I'm the captain of Hikami Gakuen. Ur really pretty. I really like you, so do you want to date with me? Chaos: how do you know me? Samui: I saw you when you're at school. The first time is saw you thought: Wow, she's pretty. Chaos: which school? Samui: Sungarden. I was also on that school. But i moved to Furano. Chaos is shoked "what?!" Samui says "So do you want to date with me?" Chaos: uh.. a date uh i never do that such things sorry... Samui: But why don't you try it? Chaos: uh.. idk Samui: So do you want it, please, beauty? Chaos: uh.. uhm okay ....don't call me beauty plz it's weird... Samui: Okay... How late is our date? Chaos: uh at 17.00? Samui: Yes, okay. Uhm here? Chaos: yeah. Samui: Okay, see you this evening! Chaos: uh yeah *runs away* Samui: Yes i finally have a date with her! The girl of my dreams wants to date with me! Chaos: okay be cool .. that guy knows me and makes me afraid >.> ~That evening~ Samui stands in tuxedo. Samui: Okay, she must come, when does she come? Chaos: *comes* hey .... so where ar we goig btw? and uh what was ur name? ... sorry Samui: Again my name is Yukinokesho Samui. You really looks beautyfull! Come to the restaurant with me. Chaos: uh okay.. *feels sick* ~In the restaurant~ Samui: Okay, can i have fries war? And what do you want, Chaos? Chaos: uh.. i must go to the toilet *runs to the boys toilet* Samui: Okaaaay. *waits* Chaos: *surrenders* urg! *Samui eats his fries war* Chaos: back! *asks someone* can i have glass of water? Samui: Oh, you're finally back! Why are you so long away? Chaos: uhn that's none of your business... Samui: Okaaaay. Do you want to eat something now? Chaos: no thanks dude.. Samui: Okay, i'm done. What now? Chaos: i wanna ice cream.. Samui Okay. *buys two ice cream* Chaos: Thanks *eats ice cream* but uhm, i still don´t know you... Samui: Oh, uhm, so, you don't like me? Chaos: Uhm, it's a bit weird. But maybe i like you. Samui: Okay... *eats shy his ice cream* Chaos sees Suzuno. Chaos: Suzu-kun? What does he here? Category:Weird Category:Stupid Category:CCC Category:Ice123